


A Cabin In The Woods

by princey_pie



Series: Sanders Sides Ghost Stories [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Blood, Description of an injury, M/M, Manipulation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Virgil isn't too found of nature, especially not if it concerns creepy woods at night.





	A Cabin In The Woods

"'Let's spend a weekend in a cabin in the woods' they said. 'It will be fun' they said.' Virgil threw his arms up in the air in frustration, making the light of the flashlight dance over the surrounding trees. 

"And now look how much fun we're having! Patton's tipsy and flirting, Logan's uselessly gay and Princey can't even find his fucking way back from the toilet!"

Virgil didn't mention the fact that he was marching into the woods the past 15 minutes without even finding the outdoor toilet, much less any signs of Roman.

"Roman you useless prick, get your ass back here!" Virgil didn't saw the need to mention that he wasn't exactly sure where here was.

All the more relieved he was when he finally got an answer: "I'm here!" 

He sped up his pace in the general direction of the voice and could soon make out a pale figure a few trees ahead of him. Really, Roman was the only one who thought that wearing an all-white outfit to a fucking camping trip would be a good idea. 

However, after a few steps, his flashlight suddenly died. Virgil stopped dead in his track and cursed. While he shook the stupid thing Roman approached and what must be his phone camera lit up in his hand. Then chilly arms wrapped around him and Roman's deep voice rumbled against Virgil's chest, instantly calming his nerves: "I'm here. No need to be scared anymore."

\---

Back at the cabin Logan currently had a very full lap of a squirming Patton pressing little stickers and kisses all over his face and neck. Logan was far too busy with blushing to protest.

When the door of the cabin flew open Logan expected to see a very annoyed Virgil dragging a smirking Roman in. Instead, Roman came through the door alone, significantly out of breath and covered in dirt and leaves. He looked frantically over his shoulder before slamming the door shut and locking it. Then he promptly strode over to the window and pulled the curtains close.

"Roman what-" Logan tried to ask, pushing Patton onto the couch to stand up, a worried expression now on his face.

Roman immediately shushed him: "Shut up for a second." He fell silent, carefully listening to the sounds outside. Then he took a long breath and sighed visibly relieved. "Thank god, I think it's gone."

"What is gone? Not the cake, right?" Patton asked.

"I'm pretty sure the cake is perfectly safe padre," Roman responded amused but still visibly shaken. "There was this... thing."

Logan's brows furrowed: "What thing?"

"I don't know, I'm not even sure it wasn't a who. But it's definitely not human."

"What do you mean not human? Roman if this is your attempt to spook us and the next second Virgil jumpscares us I'm going to shave your head in your sleep."

"I'm not playing games here, Logan. I saw something in the woods. Eyes. And I know that human eyes don't glow. And the voice, I heard a voice and-" he shivered "-I ran before I could see more and... I think it chased me. Must have given up though." He paused and looked around. "Where's Virgil anyway? Don't tell me the emo nightmare is moping in bed."

Logan suddenly felt light-headed. 

Roman turned to face him, concern again on his face: "Hey specs, you okay? You're even paler than normal."

"Virgil, he- he went after you. You didn't see him?"

Nausea rose in Roman's stomach and when he spoke his voice sounded distant: "No, I didn't. I wasn't paying much attention besides getting away from that creature. We- Logan, we have to look for him. What if that thing got him, we-"

"Roman, breathe. We will all go and look for Virgil, I'm not leaving Patton here. Especially not in his state." He walked across the room and started to rummage through the cabins and pulled out the materials to craft home-made torches as well as a lighter and some deodorant.

"Agreed. Splitting up is probably not the smartest move but Logan what exactly are you doing there?"

"We should probably take torches additional to flashlights since it's a popular belief that some supernatural creatures manipulate technical devices. The deodorant and lighters make an emergency flamethrower, it should kill both supernatural and normal wood creatures."

"Oh, wow, okay there, Crocodile Dundee. I'm getting the compass and first aid kit."

Half an hour later their backpacks were packed and Patton drank a large bottle of water to help his head clear up a little. Then they carefully made their way into the forest which had seemed far more inviting when they had arrived last afternoon. 

Roman was carrying the emergency ax, Logan his homemade flamethrower and Patton had a torch and the task to lead them into a consistent direction with the compass. Even intoxicated he still had the best orientation out of the three. They headed into the direction of the outdoor toilet where they last know Virgil to head to. They found the gap in the bushes where Roman broke through but absolutely no sign of Virgil. 

5 minutes later they reached said toilet with still no sign of their friend.

"Should we risk to call for him?" Patton whispered.

"Guess we have no other choice," Roman said and just as he opened his mouth to shout, a haunting howl-like screech echoes from the trees. The whole group froze.

"So are we going to do the dumb thing and follow the noise of certain death?" Roman said after a while.

"It would be the next logical step," Logan replied. "The only other option is to draw circles around the cabin and hope that we at some point find Virgil unharmed and simply lost."

"I vote for creepy noise," Patton said, voice small but determined. "If this howl means that this thing has discovered Virgil or even already harmed him then we got no time to waste." 

The group continued their path straight into the woods and after what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than 20 minutes, they reached the entrance to a burrow. Beneath the entrance were many little bones strewn on the ground that glimmered in the torchlight.

They all shared a look and after a nod from Logan, they all entered the earth hole after each other, ducking their head to avoid the low ceiling and wincing at every snap of the animal remains under their feet, god did they hope it were animals. 

Luckily after a few feet, the tight passage widened into a large cave. Unfortunately, their torchlight didn't manage to reach the back wall. Slowly moving forward they suddenly heard a whimper from further in the cave. Carefully approaching they let out a collective gasp.

There was Virgil, motionlessly lying on the floor but apparently trying to form words even though they only came out as slurred noises. 

Roman and Patton immediately rushed over to their friend while Logan slowly followed them, still on guard for whatever danger might wait for them in the shadows.

While Patton carefully lifted Virgil's head into his lap to avoid him choking on his own tongue while Roman leaned over his friend to examine the damage. He drew in a sharp breath as he saw the large bite mark in the other's shoulder. The clothes were torn and a large chunk of flesh was missing. The wound was constantly bleeding and oozing a clear fluid that looked like dog drool.

While Roman dugged out his first aid kid he began talking, medical training kicking in, to keep the patient awake: "Okay Virgil, I'm gonna wrap the wound real quick to stop the worst of the bleeding until we can properly take care of it once we're out of here and back at the cabin. And when morning comes we'll get right out of this damn forest."

"Roman, how bad is it? Can he walk?" Logan asked, eyes not leaving the rest of the cave.

"He lost a lot of blood but it shouldn't be fatal. I think the bite included some kind of venom that affects the muscle. I'll have to carry him." Roman finished wrapping Virgil's shoulder and handed Patton his ax. He then carefully lifted him into his arms, Virgil's limb head lolling against his shoulder, his eyes already half-lidded.

They all stood and turned to leave but they could only take a few steps before they stopped dead in their tracks. From the tunnel in front of them, the direction of the only exit, came a charring sound followed by a hissing growl. 

They were trapped.


End file.
